phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Aryavartan
The Aryavartans are from the land of Aryavarta. They came here to preserve their way of life, their literature, and their religion during one of the invasions of Aryavarta (this time, by drow). They are typically dark skinned, although they have begun to lighten a bit. Their brown skin is a surprise to many, especially the High Elves who are forced to build their enclave in their quadrant. The Aryavartans believe in a strict caste system which defines a member's role in society and reflects their good deeds in past lives. Higher castes are believed to have attained their position through attaining a purity which has brought them closer to Nirvana. Ethnicity The Aryavartan people tend to be darker complexioned than the Hellenes and other Asiatic-like peoples. Caste is often linked to skin tone, with lighter tanned skin color being associated with high caste and darker with lower caste, though very light skinned persons are seen as uglier than very dark people. apparel is often brightly colored and loosely fitted. Silks and other fine fabrics from the fabled Middle Kingdom are highly prized. As well as gold. Saris and head-scarves are common among the Aryavartan women, who also decorate their foreheads with spots of bright colored paint or jewels. Only the highest caste men wear anything but functional, albeit bright clothing-- kilts, pants, and simple shirts. The male rulers of Aryavarta are known for their extravagant jewels and golden ornaments. Culture The Aryavartan Quadrant of the city explodes with color during the Festival of the Gods. Beverages such as soma, and thana are local beverages to the Aryavartan quarter. Aryavartan cuisine is a variety of foods, and not all of them are vegitarians. Their food is spiced, which -- thanks to the Spice Route and Road -- is mantained with the spices they get from their native land. Hospitality is an important part of Aryavartan culture. Visitors are always offered refreshment. Failure to do so shames the host. Refusing such hospitality is considered to be extremely insulting. Some of the castes seen in the city include the Brahmins (Priests), Kshatriyas (warriors), Vaishyas (farmers), and Shudras (servants). Racial Traits *'+2 to One Ability Score': Human characters get a +2 bonus to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. *'Medium': Humans are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Normal Speed': Humans have a base speed of 30 feet. *'Bonus Feat': Humans select one extra feat at 1st level. *'Skilled': Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. *'Languages': Humans begin play speaking Common. Humans with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). Alternate Aryavartan Racial Traits Adoptive Parentage: Humans are sometimes orphaned and adopted by other races. Choose one humanoid race without the human subtype. You start play with that race's languages and gain that race's weapon familiarity racial trait (if any). If the race does not have weapon familiarity, you gain either Skill Focus or Weapon Focus as a bonus feat that is appropriate for that race instead. This racial trait replaces the bonus feat trait. Eye for Talent: Humans have great intuition for hidden potential. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Sense Motive checks. In addition, when they acquire an animal companion, bonded mount, cohort, or familiar, that creature gains a +2 bonus to one ability score of the character's choice. This racial trait replaces the bonus feat trait. Heart of the Fields: Humans born in rural areas are used to hard labor. They gain a racial bonus equal to half their character level to any one Craft or Profession skill, and once per day they may ignore an effect that would cause them to become fatigued or exhausted. This racial trait replaces skilled. Heart of the Streets: Humans from bustling cities are skilled with crowds. They gain a +1 racial bonus on Reflex saves and a +1 dodge bonus to Armor Class when adjacent to at least two other allies. Crowds do not count as difficult terrain for them. This racial trait replaces skilled. Heart of the Sun: Humans born in tropical climates treat hot climates as one category less severe. They also gain a +2 racial bonus on Fortitude saving throws against the effects of a hot climate, as well as against the poison and distraction ability of swarms and vermin. This racial trait replaces skilled. Heroic: Some humans are born heroes. In campaigns that use the optional hero point system, each time these humans gain a level, they gain 2 hero points instead of 1. If they take the Blood of Heroes feat, they gain 3 hero points each level instead of 2. This racial trait replaces the bonus feat trait. Mixed Heritage: Often human civilization is defined by more than one characteristic. A human with this trait may select a second "Heart of the" racial trait. This replaces the bonus feat racial trait. Common Personality Traits Character traits are abilities that are not tied to your race or class. They can enhance your skills, racial abilities, class abilities, or other statistics, allowing you further customization. The following traits are common to Aryavartans. Category:Races Category:Human Category:Humanoid